Service de protection aux témoins moldus
by Yolle
Summary: Une histoire de poursuite inspirée de Terminator avec un petit goût de 24, mais vécue à la Harry Potter. Et si vous arrivez à vous retrouver parmis tout ça, vous aurez le droit de lire!


**Service de protection aux témoins moldus des procès magiques**

_Chapitre premier_

Adam Glennson était rentré chez lui par une chaude journée d'été. Il avait travaillé toute la journée dans une atmosphère horrible. Le patron de son département au sein de la grande compagnie internationale de programmes électroniques Murray's Sky était décédé une semaine auparavant et tout les employés du département devenaient fous à cause du manque d'organisation qui avait suivit le meurtre de Mr. Quento.

Adam s'attendait seulement à rentrer chez lui, savourer un repas en compagnie de sa femme et de sa fille puis se coucher l'esprit en paix, mais au lieu de cela il avait découvert sa maison dans un désordre inhabituel et, connaissant sa femme, ce n'était pas normal! Il s'était aussitôt jeté dans la chambre de sa fille et ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait arraché le cœur. Le cadavre déchiré de sa femme au côté du petit corps de sa fille.

Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues se mélangeaient à la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui par le toit arraché. Pendant qu'il pleurait sur la mort de sa famille, une ombre s'approchait de lui. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, elle leva une baguette de bois vers lui comme une épée et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Une lumière verte pointait au bout de la baguette quand quelqu'un sauta sur l'ombre et la lui arracha.

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux personnes et Adam observait la scène en ne comprenant absolument rien. La deuxième silhouette poussa alors un cri de triomphe en assommant l'autre. Elle releva ensuite Adam qui était tombé à genou et sortit sa propre baguette.

En coupant le silence, elle dit

- Lumos.

Aussitôt une lumière éclatante éclaira le ciel noir de la nuit en se projetant sur un rayon de quatre mètres. La silhouette était en fait une femme, une grande femme aux cheveux bruns court et aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble entièrement noir qui comportait plusieurs poches à des endroits inattendus et d'une cape de voyage vert forêt.

Elle reprit la parole et se présenta.

- Agent Adamas, Service de protection au témoin moldus des procès magiques. Vous êtes, à partir de ce moment, sous ma protection jusqu'au jour du procès de Mrs. Anthony Cruise, François Macnair, Lucius Malefoy et Mme. Bellatrix Lestranges, accusés du meurtre de Mr. Alphert Quento et de la tentative de vol de plusieurs objets de nature magique qui resteront secrets par soucis du décret de Front Anti-Vous-Savez-Qui numéro 37. Des questions?

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

- Génial. J'adore travailler avec des moldus. MARC ALLISTER, JE ME RAPELLERAI DE TOI PENDANT LONGTEMPS!

La femme entraîna Adam avec elle à l'extérieur de la maison ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait… Devant l'entrée qui avait autrefois été charmante, il y avait une magnifique moto noire. Elle enfourcha le siège et invita Adam à en faire autant. Mais celui-ci était peu disposé à lui obéir.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- C'est une question à laquelle nous répondrons plus tard.

- NON! Je ne vous suis pas sans savoir qui vous êtes, ce qui est arrivé à ma famille et pourquoi c'est arrivé! POURQUOI!

- M Glennson vous êtes en danger. Si nous ne partons pas sur l'heure, vous êtes mort!

- POURQUOI?

- Parce que vous êtes un témoin gênant pour certaine personne qui ne veulent pas que votre langue se délie.

- MAIS IL NE SE PASSE JAMAIS RIEN DANS MA VIE! JE N'AI VU AUCUN MEURTRE!

- C'est faux. Vous avez été témoin du meurtre de votre supérieur.

- Non.

Le désespoir de ne rien comprendre pointait dans sa voix. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol mouillé et se mit à pleurer. La femme remit pied à terre et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et dit d'une voix douce.

- M Glennson, le 21 juillet vous êtes resté au bureau plus tard qu'à l'habitude pour terminer un projet important. À 19h00, quatre intrus se sont pointés au bureau de votre employeur et l'ont refroidi d'un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Caché, vous avez été témoin du meurtre et dès qu'ils sont partis, emportant des milliers de dollars d'expérimentation, vous avez contacté les forces de l'ordre. Le service de la justice magique a été averti de la situation et les coupables ont étés appréhendés vers 21h00. Le Service du secret américain a effacé votre mémoire jusqu'à ce que le procès ait lieu. Maintenant, vous êtes en danger de mort et j'entend d'ailleurs les Détraqueurs qui s'approchent ce qui veut dire qu'on ferait bien de FOUTRE LE CAMP!

Elle se leva en vitesse et prit par la main Adam. Elle l'assit sur la moto, s'installa à son tour et démarra en trombe. Elle avait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier…

Dans une chambre miteuse de motel ou ils s'étaient réfugiés, Adam prenait une douche pour se calmer. Il tremblait violemment et l'eau chaude ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, il commençait à désespérer. « Je suis foutu. Ma vie est foutue » pensait-il.

Finalement, il décida qu'il avait la peau assez ratatinée pour sortir de la douche. Il prit une serviette, s'essuya et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain. Tout d'abord il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit, puis sa vue devint meilleure. L'ombre de la mystérieuse femme se confondait avec le rouge éclatant du soleil couchant qu'il voyait par la fenêtre.

Elle lui demanda

- Vous avez fini?

- Oui. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de la salle de bain, mais j'aimerais partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Je sens une mauvais aura autour de ce lieu.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est arrêtés ici, alors?

- Si vous voulez que l'ennemi ne se doute pas d'où vous êtes, cachez-vous juste devant lui. Ces idiots vont aller nous chercher aux endroits les plus probables, mais nous, on est juste où ils ne pensent pas qu'on est.

- C'est pas clair.

- Et alors? Habillez-vous plutôt que de me contredire.

Adam prit son linge, mais elle l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Non. Vous porterez ceci à l'avenir

Il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir, d'un chandail noir à manches longues, de bottes noires en cuir et d'une cape de voyage, elle aussi noire. La femme sortit à l'extérieur pour aller payer la nuit et pour se préparer au départ. Quand elle revint, Adam était prêt et il l'attendait en regardant les étoiles.

- Croyez-vous en Dieu? demanda-t-il

- Je ne crois en rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous motive alors?

- La vie. Si on est ici, que ce soit par le plus grand hasard ou parce que quelqu'un l'a voulu, c'est pour vivre. Non?

Adam fut surprit par la question. Elle avait donc un intérêt. Elle pouvait vouloir savoir. Il la regarda et dit à voix basse.

- Et pour mourir…

- Ne vous laissez pas abattre. Essayez plutôt de survivre encore une nuit. Demain nous serons à Columbia.

Ils étaient partis de Austin, au Texas, pour se rendre en Caroline du Sud. Ils empruntaient les petites routes pour être plus discret. Ça faisait plus de cinq jours qu'ils étaient partis, lui et cette mystérieuse alliée qui le protégeait. Cinq jours dans des hôtels pourris du sud des États-Unis. Et il ne savait toujours pas ou elle l'emmenait…

Elle démarra le moteur de la moto et ils partirent. D'abord à une vitesse rapide, mais normale. Puis, elle enclencha la vitesse grand V. Plus vite qu'un avion. Adam pensa que c'était heureux qu'ils aient des casques, car sinon, il ne supporterait pas le vent.

Et il s'en voulu d'avoir cessé de penser à sa femme et sa fille. Il ne devait jamais oublier. Le voyage se passa ainsi. Aucune parole, que le vent qui sifflait violemment de tous les côtés en donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient engagés dans un tunnel invisible.

Quand ils eurent atteint une petite ville, la femme gara sa moto devant un petit restaurant sordide. Les fenêtres de l'endroit étaient sales et ça puait la viande avariée et les légumes pourris. Pour rien au monde Adam n'entrerait là. Pourtant la femme s'engagea sur le chemin de ciment qui y menait et entra. Puis, elle sortit la tête voyant qu'Adam ne bougeait pas.

- Vous venez?

- Non. C'est sale et ça pue.

- Oui, peut-être, mais au moins, on est en sécurité, alors vous ramenez vos fesses ici.

- Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle cria

- Maintenant!

Adam ravala sa salive puis, entra à son tour.

C'était encore pire vu de l'intérieur. Plusieurs chaises cassées ne tenaient que par du _tape _adhésif et de la colle à bois. Les tables étaient sales et il traînait dessus les restants des déjeuners des autres clients. Il y avait des graffitis sur tous les murs et une fenêtre à l'arrière était brisée, laissant entrer l'air chaud. La femme alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible du bar ou un homme affreux lavait un verre machinalement. Son visage était couvert de plaques rouges et ses yeux étaient comme deux minuscules fentes, lui donnant l'air constamment aux aguets. Adam s'assit à côté de la femme et celle-ci invita du regard le propriétaire à venir les servir.

Il y avait maintenant une assiette de bacon, d'œufs et de patates frites devant lui. La femme n'avait rien commandé. Elle s'était contentée de sortir une bouteille en métal et de prendre une gorgée du liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Adam prit sa fourchette et piqua dans une patate qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

Elle regardait de tout côté en jetant des regards nerveux. Adam s'énerva et lui demanda brusquement

- Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille?

- Vous devriez finir votre assiette et vous taire.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa nourriture et recommença à manger. Il venait de finir quand un homme au cheveux blonds très pales entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Mais il s'arrêta quand il aperçut Adam. Il figea net bloquant la voie aux deux autres personnes qui marchaient derrière lui. Une femme très belle aux traits fatigués et aux yeux cruels et un autre homme qui arborait une magnifique moustache aux bouts retournés.

Immédiatement, la femme qui protégeait Adam le prit par le cou et l'obligea à se mettre à terre, en dessous de la table. L'homme blond leva le bras en tendant une baguette de bois très foncé ornée de gravures. Il prononça une formule et la protectrice d'Adam fut projetée violemment vers le fond de la salle ou elle frappa le mur.

Adam rampa pour s'éloigner de la scène mais il se retrouva face à face avec les pieds de l'autre femme. Il releva les yeux lentement en détaillant son linge. Il eu juste le temps de voir son sourire difforme avant que la silhouette de celle qui le protégeait ne se rue sur elle.

Les cris des autres clients retentirent aux oreilles d'Adam alors qu'il se relevait. Ça ne ressemblait pas à des cris de détresse ou de peur, mais plutôt à des grognements agressifs. Il se retourna et vu au moins 16 sorciers s'avancer vers lui. Il voulut avertir la femme, mais le temps semblait s'être figé.

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule et il fut tiré par en arrière alors que tout ce remettait en mouvement. Il se retrouva dans l'arrière cour du restaurant ou il comprit que c'était sa protectrice qui l'avait traîné là.

- Il faut atteindre la moto, GROUILLEZ-VOUS!

Il courut derrière elle le plus vite possible. Elle embarqua sur la moto et il fit de même. Un sort siffla à son oreille, il se tourna vers le restaurant et il aperçu les sorciers furieux avant que la moto ne l'entraîne très loin.

Malgré le bruit du vent, il cria

- C'ÉTAIT QUI?

- CEUX QUI VEULENT VOTRE PEAU!

- POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ILS VEULENT ME TUER?

- JE VOUS EXPLIQUERAI!

La femme avait arrêté sa moto dans un parc. Le soleil était au plus haut du ciel, mais la lumière ne filtrait pas entre les branches et les feuillages des arbres. Adam et elle étaient en dessous d'une voûte naturelle. Elle cacha la moto dans un arbuste puis elle prit Adam par la main pour le guider entre les arbres.

Après quelque minutes de marches, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte de bois rouge encastrée dans un énorme arbre. Adam trouvait que l'endroit puait. Il s'approcha de la porte et renifla. La porte sentait le sang. Sa protectrice le regarda et lui dit:

- La porte est teinte avec le sang de nos ennemis.

- Mais c'est barbare!

- C'est pour les éloigner de ce lieux. Un puissant sort de protection actionné par leur sang les empêche de s'approcher de ce lieux. Nous y serons en sécurité.

- J'imagine que l'épisode du restaurant a refroidi votre théorie.

- Hum…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la dirigea vers la porte. Elle murmura quelque chose et son contour brilla faiblement d'une lueur bleue. Elle se pencha et ouvrit la porte. Adam se glissa par l'étroite ouverture et se retrouva dans le noir. Elle le rejoignit quelque instant plus tard et lui dit d'avancer. Ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser dans ce nid de cafards. Le bout du sombre tunnel débouchait sur une vaste salle mal éclairée creusée à même la terre. Des tables avaient été placées sur les côtés des murs et laissaient un grand espace libre au milieu. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait trois portes fermées et une ouverte.

Le grand corps d'un homme bien bâti se dessina dans le cadre de la dernière porte. On ne distinguait pas son visage, mais même dans le noir, Adam savait qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Armony? C'est toi?

- Claudius, vieux frère.

Le très grand homme se déplaça vers eux et quand il fut sûr de son hôte, il la prit dans ses bras sans ménagements. Il était si grand et si large que la femme ne touchait plus à terre et qu'elle avait l'air terriblement petite. Adam tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, le dénommé Claudius lâcha la femme et la reposa à terre, puis il se tourna vers Adam.

- C'est ton protégé? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Alors il est le bienvenu. Et il s'adressa directement à Adam, Quel est ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Adam Glennson et je ne comprend absolument rien.

- HA HA HA! Tu as de l'humour, petit.

- Pas particulièrement…

- Venez, les deux, je vais vous servir à manger et à boire. Et je vais vous fournir une chambre à chacun.

- Merci, Claudius.

- C'est bien ce que tu étais venue chercher, n'est-ce pas, Armony?

- En effet.

Les deux voyageurs s'installèrent à une table et attendirent que Claudius leur amène à manger. Il leur servit un espèce de ragoût fait de différent gibier et du vin de framboise. Les couverts de bois déroutaient Adam, mais la femme ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Après avoir mangé, Claudius ouvrit la deuxième porte fermée. Elle donnait sur un étroit tunnel pavé de pierre. D'autres portes s'alignaient le long des murs de terre. Claudius en ouvrit une et dit:

- Celle-ci est pour vous, monsieur. Puis il ouvrit celle à côté et continua, Et celle-là est pour toi, Armony. Tâchez de bien dormir.

Puis, ils s'éclipsa par une autre porte. À la lueur des faibles lumières qui pendaient du plafond, Adam et la femme se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Au premiers rayons du soleil, Adam se leva. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Quelques fois, il avait sombré dans le sommeil, mais l'image des corps mutilés de sa fille et de sa femme l'avaient réveillé. Dans ces rêves, il avait aussi entrevu un nuage vert qui se détachait sur le rideau sombre de la nuit. Adam avait vaguement distingué une tête de mort et un serpent.

Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Dans l'étroit couloir, il regarda des deux côtés. Visiblement, personne ne venait. Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce ronde et s'assit à une table. Là, il essaya de se souvenir de ses séances de psychothérapie. Il essaya de se rappeler avec quels mots son docteur le plongeait dans un sommeil hypnotique.

_- M. Glennson, êtes-vous fatigué?_

_- Oui…_

_- Fermez les yeux. Maintenant, imaginez-vous dans un grand espace noir. Il n'y a rien autour de vous. Rien. Pourtant au loin vous distinguez une lumière._

_- Oui…_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est? La lumière! Comment est-elle?_

- MARIE! C'est Marie! ET ÉLISE! Oh non… Élise…

Tout à coup, il se sentit secoué. Quelqu'un le faisait basculer d'avant en arrière.

- ADAM! Calmez-vous!

Il ouvrit les yeux sur celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Ça va? M. Glennson? dit-elle, inquiète.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas quoi?

- Pourquoi c'est arrivé à moi! À ma femme et… Oh mon dieu! Élise…

- Élise était votre femme?

- Ma fille. Une belle enfant aux cheveux roux. Les cheveux bouclés. Elle n'était pas plus grande que ça. Toute petite et toute mignonne. Pourquoi?

La femme poussa un soupir. Elle semblait résignée à tout lui dire. Elle parla sur un ton las.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Et sans vouloir être cruelle, ce n'est pas celle des Mangemort non plus.

- Alors qui! Qui m'a arraché mon enfant?

- Personne. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ceux qui ont tué votre fille et votre femme n'avait pas prévu votre présence ce soir-là.

- Je veux un coupable.

Adam ne la regardait plus. Il fixait le mur devant lui et le ton sur lequel il avait parlé était froid, distant et détaché, ce qui effraya sa protectrice.

Non! Vous ne devez pas chercher à vous venger juste pour le sang. Vous devez avoir la foi en quelque chose.

Adam tourna son visage étonné et offusqué vers elle.

- Et vous? Vous n'avez la foi en rien.

- À défaut de croire, j'ai un but.

- C'est quoi?

- Vous garder en vie.

Adam la regarda incrédule, puis il détourna son regard. Mais sans qu'il le veuille ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle et il la considéra différemment. Elle se tenait debout, droite devant lui. Il essaya de voir sur son visage si déterminé la véracité de ses paroles et si c'était important pour elle. Disons plus que professionnel…

C'est dans ses yeux qu'il vit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle vivante, il ne mourrait pas. Il se dit alors, que, lui aussi, il devrait la protéger.


End file.
